


Amiről nem beszélünk

by BGitti



Category: Novellák
Genre: Multi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGitti/pseuds/BGitti





	Amiről nem beszélünk

Emlékszem, egy műsorban láttam, amikor egy öltönyös, megnyerő férfi arra próbálta megtanítani a közönségét, hogy a fájdalom pusztán koncentrálással megszűntethető.

A műsorra magára úgy emlékszem, mint egy ’80-as évekbeli, rikító színeket és nagy díszleteket felvonultató show-ra.

Konkrétan egy fejfájást vettek példának. Kért egy önkéntes jelentkezőt, akinek egész véletlenül épp fejfájása volt. Rövid bemutatkozás után, ami nem felelt meg egy mai anamnézis felvételének, magára a fájdalomra kellett koncentrálnia, és megmondani milyen színű és milyen alakú.

Az úr hallgatott, vele együtt a nézőközönség is. Nemhogy zene nem volt, de egy pisszenést sem lehetett hallani. Magam is meredtem a tévére lélegzetvisszafolytva egészen addig, míg kezdett mosolyra kanyarodni a szám széle, mondván besült a mutatvány. De hirtelen megjött a válasz.

A szín jelentése már a homályba vész, de arra határozottan emlékszem, hogy a vállakozó szellemű úrnak kék és kerek volt a fejfájása.

Kerek? Inkább amőba formát feltételeznék, de ha ő mondja, biztos úgy van, hiszen ő érzi. És ki vagyok én, hogy ezt megkérdőjelezzem?

Ezután a feladata az volt, hogy ezt a kerek formát próbálja egyre kisebbnek és kisebbnek elképzelni, egészen addig, míg eltűnik. És voila! Meg is szűnt a fejfájása.

Ámultam és bámultam. Mert bár hihetetlennek tűnt, de mégis, mivel magam is migrénekkel éltem életem, hinni akartam benne.

Ez a műsor jár a fejemben és azon gondolkodom, hogy vajon a veszteséget szenvedő szívünkkel is működik-e.

Amikor az ember csak ürességet érez, azt hogy tudja formaként leírni? És kicsinyíteni? Ehhez is elég a koncentráció?

Nem. Ehhez idő kell.

Vannak témák amiről nem beszélünk.

Nem, mert fáj.

Nem, mert kényelmetlen.

Nem, mert nehéz úgy beszélni, hogy vissza kell tartanod a könnyeid.

Nem, mert nem szokás.

Nem, mert nem egy ismerkedős téma.

Nem, mert nem tudjuk mit mondjunk.

Mert igazából nincs mit mondani annak, aki elvesztett valakit, aki fontos volt neki. Nem tudsz jót mondani, mert mindannyian mások vagyuk, másképp éljük meg a tragédiákat, és másra van szükségünk ilyenkor.

Lehet, hogy a folyamatos “sajnálom”ok mormogása megnyugtat kicsit, de lehet, hogy inkább te magad beszélnél róla mit érzel.

Emlékszem mikor apu halála után először mentem dolgozni - alig 1-2 hónapja kezdtem az első munkahelyemen és bár sok fiatal vett körül, kevéssé ismertük még egymást. Egy kolléganőm kérdezte ki halt meg. Megmondtam.

“Úgy látom nem hat meg!” - mondta ő, tele ítélkezéssel a hangjában.

Csodálkoztam. Máig nem tudom mit kellett volna tennem. Van egy elvárt viselkedési forma amit követnem kellett volna?

Akkor is dühös voltam és ma is az vagyok, ha erre gondolok.

Hogyan kell viselkedni akkor, amikor csak próbálsz valami másra koncentrálni mint a felfoghatatlanra? A váratlanra. Amikor csak a választ keresed a miért-re, de nem találod.

Hogyan kell viselkedni, amikor úgy hiszed őt látod az utcán? Az eszed tudja, hogy nem lehet, de valahogy mégis hihetőnek tartod a gondolatot, hogy igenis ő volt az.

Hogyan kell viselkedni, amikor egész váratlan szituációkban jut eszedbe és csak meg szeretnéd osztani vele azt ami éppen történik, de nem tudod. Amikor tudni szeretnéd a véleményét, a gondolatait.

Hogyan kell viselkedni, amikor a családoddal a rendszeres látogatásotokat teszitek a sírjánál? Valahogy nem érzed, hogy mondanod kéne valamit. Hiszen mondod máskor, amikor csak akarod. Nem érzed, hogy éppen most kelllene rá gondolnod, hiszen mindig gondolsz rá.

Hogyan kell viselkedni, amikor a legalkalmatlanabb pillanatokban jut eszedbe, hogy életed nagyon sok fontos vagy első mozzanatainál nem lehetett ott, nem tudtad elmesélni neki.

Hogyan kell viselkedni, amikor eléred azt a kort, ami ő már nem tudott?

Hogyan kell viselkedni, amikor váratlanul felteszik neked a kérdést, hogy “Élnek a szüleid?” ? És gondoltad megúszod azzal, hogy gyorsan válaszolsz. Az igazat. Ezzel gondolod ugorjátok a témát, mert hát nem illik, nem kényelmes erről beszélni. Meglepődsz, mikor kérdés kérdés után azon kapod magad hogy olyan témáról beszélhetsz amiről jóformán senkivel. És jól esik. És örülsz neki hogy tudsz róla beszélni, hogy mégsem egy könnyekkel teli érthetetlen hablatyolast adsz elő, hiszen már elég sok idő telt el.   
És örülsz, hogy cserébe megkapod az ő szívszorító történetét. És megértitek egymást egy pillanat alatt.

Hogyan kell viselkedni, amikor máson látod a saját fájdalmad? Egyik feled tudja, azt szeretné ha békén hagynád, mikor ő is csak próbálja túlélni a napot. Másik feled szeretne odamenni és megölelni, tudatni hogy nincs egyedül és hogy beszélhettek róla, ha szeretné.

Még ha tudnám is hogyan kell viselkedni, nem tudom mit jelent mindezt feldolgozni, túl lenni rajta, de megtanultam vele együtt élni. Én így viselkedek.

Ezért hát ahelyett, hogy arra koncentrálnék, hogy kisebb legyen a hiánya - akár kerek, akár négyszögletű - inkább arra koncentrálok, hogy emlékezzek a jó dolgokra.


End file.
